


No One Deserves to Fade Away

by idiotmugwump



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Boners, Connor's fucking dead, First Time, Ghost Sex, Kisses, M/M, Palming, blowjob, im sorry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotmugwump/pseuds/idiotmugwump
Summary: This is unfinished and I'm probably not gonna finish it butUh lead up to ghost sex





	No One Deserves to Fade Away

Evan was really messed up. He was pretty sure he was in love with his girlfriend’s dead brother, for God’s sake. Doesn't really get much worse than that. The only thing worse than that would probably be if said dead brother had been haunting you for the past month. Which was also happening. Evan was really messed up.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, contemplating his current situation, when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

“Not right now Connor.” Evan murmured, burying his tear-stained face into his hands.  
“Why?” Connor asked incredulously.  
Evan sighed, avoiding eye contact with Connor, “I’m just not in the mood to talk right now, okay?”  
“When are you ever in the mood to talk to me?” Connor laughed, plopping down on the bed beside Evan.  
“I’m really not-” Evan was interrupted when Connor tilted his head up, glaring into his eyes, “Are you crying?”  
“No.”  
“There are literally tears coming out of your eyes.”  
“I- yeah, I was crying…”  
“Why?”

Because of you. You put me in this goddamn situation and, on top of it, I think I’m falling for you, Evan thought. 

“What…?” Connor said in disbelief. 

Shit, I said that out loud didn't I? Evan thought.

“Uh, yeah, and you're kinda still doing it.” Connor said.  
“I-I-I didn't mean it like that, uh-”  
“You didn't?” Connor asked, looking vaguely disappointed.  
“I-I mean, maybe I did! If, uh, you want me to-

Evan was once again interrupted, this time by Connor pressing his lips to Evan’s. It just felt like cold pressure on his lips, because Connor was technically dead, but Evan decided not to dwell on that. It didn't feel bad, but it was different. It didn't feel bad at all, it was pretty nice actually. Evan just sat there, too shocked and scared to react, Connor’s cold lips leaving his almost as soon as they'd come. 

“I’m sorry.” Evan blurted.  
“Why the fuck are you apologizing?”  
“Y-you only kissed me ‘cause you felt obligated, and ohgoshI’msorrypleasedon’tfeel-”  
“Hansen,” Connor started, “I kissed you because I wanted to. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry and I won't do it again. We can forget this ever happened.”  
“No!”  
“No?”  
“I, um,- I-I liked it. I was just surprised. Uh, canIkissyouagain?” 

Evan felt the words tumbling out of his lips before they were met with Connor’s once again. This time, Evan tentatively kissed back. Connor wrapped his arms around Evan’s neck, crawling into his lap and deepening the kiss. Evan tried to hug Connor closer in response, but his arms went straight through his body.

Connor frowned, “Yeah, sorry… You can't really touch me… I'm enjoying this though.” He mumbled, a crooked smile working its way onto his face. 

Evan nodded shakily and Connor cupped his cheeks before leaning in to kiss Evan again. Again, the kiss was cold, but not unpleasant. Connor gently bit Evan’s lower lip, causing him to gasp in surprise. Connor took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Evan’s mouth, eliciting a small moan from the boy. 

Evan felt pressure against his crotch and yelped, snapping his eyes open. Connor had placed his hand against his crotch hesitantly, pressing lightly with his palm, but pulled away as soon as Evan reacted with a guilty look on his face.  
“Sorry, you had a boner so I thought…”  
“Oh my god…” Evan mumbled, burying his red face in his hands.  
“...Do you not want me to do that? ‘Cause I won't if you say so, I'm fine with just-”  
“Nonono, I want to, I just- augh!”  
“Hey,” Connor lifted Evan’s head up, looking into his eyes, “Tell me. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with.”  
“...I've never done this before.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Really?”  
“I was too busy being an emo piece of shit when I was alive to get any ass.”  
“Oh… Uh, speaking of which, you're dead, how's this gonna work.”  
“I thought I'd blow you.” 

Evan nearly choked, the idea of Connor sucking him off incredibly hot to him.

He gulped, “...Yeah, okay.”  
Connor smiled, “Take off your pants, Hansen.”

Evan nervously giggled before shucking his pants off. Connor took a moment to admire Evan before pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“God you're beautiful,” Connor whispered, “Underwear too, please.”

Evan nodded, blushing profusely. He shimmied his boxers off, I'm killing this fucking fic right here right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not gonna finish this sorry class I lost motivation


End file.
